I Won't Say Goodbye
by Jaylie12
Summary: How does Kurt and Blaine's relationship fare when Kurt decides to return to McKinley?  Set during BTW.


Title: I Won't Say Goodbye  
>Summary: How does Kurt and Blaine's relationship fare when Kurt decides to return to McKinley? Set during BTW.<br>Rating: T  
>Category: Glee, KHBA (Klaine)  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing even remotely related to Glee.<p>

...

"Hi, Carole," Kurt greeted as he set his bag down on the couch. He could hear the microwave beeping as his stepmother greeted him over the phone.

"Kurt, do you have a minute? I need to talk to you." Kurt immediately sat down, trepidation had him gripping his cell phone tightly.

"Is it Dad?"

Carole was quick to answer, "No, no, your Dad's fine." Kurt was about to let out a breath when he heard his father in the background.

"No, I'm not!"

"Burt!" Carole chastised before addressing Kurt again.

"Principal Figgins called. He said David Karofsky wants to apologize. To you. In person." Carole waited for Kurt to respond. Kurt could hear Burt's mumbled ranting. Kurt managed to loosen his grip on the phone and take a deep breath.

"Okay," he said slowly. Kurt looked around the Warblers' practice room, not sure what else to say. He was early for practice and alone in the room, having left the dining hall before everyone else to stop by his room.

"Principal Figgins will be there. And your Dad."

"Damn right, I'm going to be there!" his Dad shouted. Kurt couldn't help smiling at his overprotective father.

"Kurt," Carole said quietly, "Finn says David wants you to come back to McKinley." Kurt let hope fill his lungs.

"When?" He didn't know if he was asking about Karofsky's apology or going back to McKinley.

"Whenever you want to."

"After school tomorrow?" The hope was bubbling up to his throat now, almost tangible.

"Tomorrow's fine," Carole answered. "Hold on a second." Kurt heard movement over the line, heard Carole and Burt's muffled conversation.

"Kurt?" Burt spoke over the phone.

"Hi, Dad." Kurt tried to subdue his happiness.

"You don't have to do this," Burt advised.

"I know."

"Just because he's ready to apologize, doesn't mean you have to hear it. I don't want him hurting you again-," Burt trailed off.

"I'll be okay, Dad," Kurt assured.

"Just as long as you're doing this for you," Burt added.

"I am." Kurt heard his Dad sigh.

"I know you miss it here."

"I do," Kurt answered truthfully.

"I just want you to be happy."

"I know." Burt didn't speak so Kurt added, "I love you."

"Me too," Burt replied. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Dad." Kurt heard the line disconnect before he moved. He smiled, thinking about seeing his friends, but it disappeared as the Warblers began filing into the room, Blaine in the lead.

Blaine gave him a curious look, but Kurt busied himself with moving his school bag from couch to floor. Blaine sat on the vacated spot, placing a hand on Kurt's knee.

"You okay?" Blaine asked quietly. Kurt offered what he hoped was a reassuring smile and squeezed Blaine's hand with his own.

"Fine," he said vaguely. Truthfully, he couldn't be happier, sitting next to Blaine and holding his hand. Blaine gifted him with a smile before turning his attention to Wes, who had called the meeting to order.

...

Practice lasted two hours, but since the Warblers lost Regionals, their time was spent more enjoying each others' company than focusing on dance moves and the perfect balance between harmony and melody. As they sang and joked their way through the set list for the upcoming performance at a nursing home, Kurt found himself looking around at the Warblers and feeling the happiness exuding from the group. Though he had had to stifle a bit of his personality, and wardrobe, in joining the Warblers, he found he didn't mind so much. At first it had been hard, but he realized that by wearing the uniform and by really being part of a group wasn't about conforming-it was about seeing everyone as equals, about setting aside differences to be something greater.

Kurt was still excited about the prospect of being back with the New Directions. But he also found he was sad to leave the Warblers.

"Can I say something before we finish up?" Kurt interjected before Wes could adjourn the session.

"Of course," Wes replied. Kurt stood, taking a deep breath.

"I just wanted to tell you all that it's been a wonderful experience singing with the Warblers. You accepted me, no questions asked." He looked around at the attentive faces, at Wes's encouraging smile. "I've learned so much here; how to be a real part of something and that everyone is important." He took another breath, smiling at Blaine. "That I was important. You gave me the chance to find myself and to be proud of who I am." Kurt could feel the tears welling, could see his vision blur a bit. He had to look away from Blaine, who he was sure would be looking worried. Instead, he let out a shaky breath to calm his emotions and looked at the rest of the Warblers. They were all smiling. He smiled deprecatingly, "Okay, I'm done."

Wes started clapping, eliciting the other Warblers into action. Soon, everyone was clapping and surrounding Kurt. Words of encouragement were thrown out and pats on the shoulder were given as the boys began filing out of the room. Blaine was the last to approach him, the smile not quite reaching his eyes as he offered Kurt his school bag.

Kurt took it, sensing Blaine's somber mood. Blaine was always more perceptive then he gave himself credit for, and Kurt merely fell in step with him as they left the room. It wasn't until they had walked down the hall, through the doors, and to the parking lot that Blaine spoke.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" It wasn't really a question. They had talked about Kurt going back to McKinley; Blaine hadn't been opposed to the idea, but he was adamant that Karofsky could hurt him. He hadn't wanted Kurt to go, though for selfish reasons that he didn't voice, and ultimately, he set them aside and told Kurt he would accept whatever decision Kurt made.

Kurt stopped next to Blaine's car, reached for Blaine's hand, and looked at him. Kurt could see the worry and sadness in the other boy's expression.

"I don't know," Kurt replied diplomatically. Despite his desire and hope, he really didn't know what Karofsky was going to say. Blaine didn't look convinced. "Karofsky wants to apologize. I'm going to meet with him tomorrow." Blaine's expression tightened, as did his fingers around Kurt's. Kurt continued before Blaine could protest, "My Dad's coming with me. And Principal Figgins will be there." Blaine sighed and looked down. Kurt waited.

"I know you want to go back. But it's not safe." Kurt placed his free hand on Blaine's jaw, drew his attention back to him. "I can't protect you," Blaine admitted.

"You can't always protect me." Kurt couldn't muster any anger at Blaine for thinking he needed to protect him, couldn't be mad at this boy who had at first befriended him because Kurt had needed someone to protect him. But that was no longer the case. Kurt kissed Blaine gently then, hoping to soften his next words. When he pulled back, he waited for Blaine to open his eyes before speaking. "You've done so much for me, brought me here. But I was only meant to be here for a short time. It was a place to recover, to discover things; to give me the chance to breathe so that I could know peace, that I could find that peace within me." Kurt's heart clenched at Blaine's sad expression.

"I'll be okay. What I said in there was true, I'm proud of myself. I know who I am. And I don't want to be afraid anymore." Blaine's expression changed, the worry slipping away to be replaced by a rueful but proud smile. This time, Blaine kissed Kurt, quickly deepening it.

Kurt wanted to stay like this forever, wanted to always feel Blaine's fingers twined with his and the exhilaration that came with being so close to the other boy. This, he would miss most of all. They pulled away, breathless. Kurt marveled at how kissing Blaine still left him dazed, still created butterflies in his stomach.

"I'll come see you after school every day," Blaine broke into the silence.

"You can't drive to Lima every day," Kurt reasoned. It was an hour and a half away from Dalton.

"I can," Blaine said determinedly.

"Blaine," Kurt chastised gently and Blaine's expression fell. "We'll make it work," Kurt asserted, not able to hide his own sadness. The two stood looking at each other, hands still together, neither wanting to leave. Kurt was the first to break the spell, shifting his bag on his shoulder. "I've got to get back in before curfew." Blaine didn't let go of his hand.

"I don't want to say goodbye," Blaine admitted. Kurt kissed him chastely again. He smiled, again trying to reassure.

"Then don't."

...

The next day, Kurt's last day, at Dalton went by all too quickly. Blaine met Kurt at the school's main entrance as usual, with two cups of coffee in hand. Kurt took the proffered cup gratefully, having stayed up late talking to Carole and his Dad, Finn, and Mercedes about his potential return to McKinley. And despite his transfer back not being official yet, he had packed up the few clothes and possessions he kept at Dalton; he stayed there on the nights he had Warbler practice and some weekends. He had already put his suitcase in his car earlier that morning.

Blaine chatted as he normally did, though Kurt didn't miss that he kept his sunglasses on even as they entered the building. They didn't have any morning classes together, and Blaine usually walked Kurt to his first class.

"I'll see you at lunch," Kurt said as they neared his English class. Blaine took his sunglasses off and tucked them into his bag. Just as the bell rang, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand before he could go into class.

Before Kurt could ask, Blaine backed Kurt against the wall and kissed him. Kurt eagerly returned the kiss, his mind completely devoid of thought. He would never tire of kissing Blaine. When they broke apart, both were breathless. Blaine scanned the empty hallway quickly, looking embarrassed. Kurt felt the blush on his cheeks, but it definitely wasn't from embarrassment.

"What was that for?" he asked, not at all displeased. Blaine looked back at him and Kurt's mood sobered. Blaine's expression was filled with sadness, his eyes bloodshot and damp. He lifted a hand to Blaine's cheek, running his thumb gently underneath Blaine's eye. He had never seen Blaine cry. Blaine looked down at his hand, still resting on Kurt's chest, over his heart.

"I took too long to find you. I wasted too much time." Blaine's voice was soft, filled with regret.

"Don't be sad," Kurt pleaded just as softly. He couldn't do this if Blaine wasn't strong, if he didn't think it was the right thing. Kurt could feel his own tears rising. "It's not official. I won't go if you don't want me to." Blaine blinked, a tear slipping from his eyelids. Kurt's heart clenched at the sight. But before Kurt could acquiesce further, Blaine shook his head, taking Kurt's hand in his.

"You were right. You belong there. You're too special to get lost in a sea of uniforms." Blaine's expression was still sad, his eyes still filled with tears. "They love you."

"I love you," Kurt asserted. Blaine's eyes brightened slightly, a small smile gracing his lips.

"I just wish I'd figured that out sooner."

"The important part is that you figured it out," Kurt teased lightly. Blaine let out a sigh, and Kurt saw the sadness lessen in the other boy's expression. Blaine stepped back to give Kurt room to move away from the wall.

"We're late for class," Blaine said unnecessarily. Kurt took a sip of his coffee, a mischievous smile playing on his lips. Blaine looked at him curiously.

"Do you really care?" When Blaine didn't answer right away, Kurt pulled him close and their lips came together in another searing kiss.

...

Lunch found Blaine and Kurt sitting with several other Warblers, and neither mentioned Kurt's impending departure from the school. Kurt hadn't wanted his last day to be marred with sad goodbyes. Rather, he wanted to remember these friends happy and joking, enjoying each other's company.

Blaine didn't question Kurt's decision to keep quiet and his mood was markedly better than this morning. He sat close to Kurt, held his hand, and even surprised Kurt with a kiss as they sat amidst their friends in the middle of the lunchroom.

"Blaine," Kurt said breathlessly, embarrassed. He tried to sound disapproving, but knew he failed by the way Blaine was grinning at him.

"Do you care?" he shot back, teasing. Kurt looked around at his fellow Warblers, finding nothing but ridiculous smiles on their faces.

"I guess not," Kurt relented, as the others broke out laughing. Conversations resumed as Kurt looked back at Blaine.

"Good." And Blaine kissed him again.

...

"Do you want me to come with you?" Kurt shook his head as the two headed to their cars. They had had their last class together, and they had gotten in trouble for laughing too much. Kurt smiled at the memory of Mr. Childs sternly asking them not to giggle anymore, as Kurt never thought he'd ever be accused of giggling. He smiled at Blaine too, at his concern.

"I'll be okay," Kurt assured again. They came to a stop by Kurt's car. Blaine still looked worried. Kurt gave him a quick kiss. "You shouldn't worry so much," he advised gently. "You taught me how to be brave. You make me brave." Blaine's cheeks colored, and he looked away. Kurt wondered at the role reversal; Blaine was usually the optimistic and encouraging one. He wondered if Blaine felt as off-kilter as he did when Blaine complimented him or revealed just how much he thought of him. Their first kiss flashed through his mind and he chuckled. Blaine looked at him curiously. Kurt traced a finger along Blaine's cheek, where the blush still lingered. He reveled in being able to touch Blaine.

"Is it possible that you might need me as much as I need you?" Kurt mused. Blaine smiled adoringly.

"I love you," Blaine said. "Just don't let him off to easy, okay?"

"My Dad's going to be there, so that's guaranteed," Kurt answered honestly.

"Call me when it's done. I don't care how late it is."

"I will." They stood silently then, Kurt's hand still on Blaine's cheek. His courage wavered, hesitation settling into his stomach. Blaine seemed to sense it because he grabbed Kurt's hand.

"It's going to be great. You're going to be great," Blaine emphasized. "It's going to be as if you never said goodbye." Kurt smiled gratefully.

"You're giving me Patti right now?"

"Well, her autobiography was one of the first things we had in common." They shared a laugh before lapsing into a comfortable silence.

"I have to go." Neither moved.

"I won't say goodbye." Kurt smiled bracingly at Blaine's assertion.

"I'll see you Friday?" They had already arranged to meet at Breadsticks, but it was only Tuesday and Kurt had to make sure.

"I'll be there." Kurt pulled his hand back then, and with a regretful look, he got into his car. He managed to pull out of his space and wave at a waiting Blaine before the tears escaped down his cheeks.

...

Tuesday nights had become family dinner nights since Kurt didn't have Warbler practice and could make it home, and Kurt took the opportunity to show off his cooking skills. Carole was happy to play sous chef to Kurt, as both Finn and Burt were pretty hopeless in the kitchen.

"Kurt, I'm not sure you should go back." Burt had waited until Carole and Kurt had made dinner, until Finn had set the table, they had all sat down to dinner, and taken a few bites. Kurt set his fork down carefully, swallowing his bite of chicken caprese.

"Burt," Carole said gently, reaching her hand out on the table. Kurt and Finn shared a look.

"I know we talked about this," Burt said, laying a hand on Carole's before turning back to Kurt. "He threatened to kill you, Kurt. That's serious."

"I know, Dad," Kurt said evenly. "But we have an understanding now."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"He agreed to start a chapter of PFLAG with me."

"And that's it?"

"I can't give you any more details," Kurt tried to say gently. He hated lying to his father.

"Really?" Burt's impatience was starting to show. Finn didn't know the details either, but he jumped in anyway.

"We'll keep an eye on him, Burt." Finn glanced at Kurt. "We've got a plan. Karofsky won't get anywhere close to Kurt without at least one of us between them."

Burt did not look convinced, and Kurt, though happy to have people so concerned for him, felt a bit rebellious. He was not, despite his previous self-imposed analogy, a baby penguin. He looked at Finn and tried not to sound angry.

"I appreciate the self-appointed protection detail, but it won't be necessary. I've talked to David and he knows where I stand. He won't be bullying me anymore." Kurt looked directly at his father before continuing. "You said it yourself, we can't afford Dalton. You can't protect me forever." Kurt stifled a smirk, remembering having told Blaine the same thing. Carole shot an annoyed look at Burt then, but Burt ignored it. He leaned over his plate, closer to Kurt. His anger and impatience were gone.

"That was for them," Burt explained. "You know I would pay anything, do anything, to make sure you were safe." He reached out a hand to Kurt, who took it. "You are the most important thing in the world to me." Kurt felt the tears brimming, felt Burt's fingers squeeze his.

"I know, Dad." Burt withdrew his hand, a little uncomfortable with the sudden intimacy of the moment. Kurt let out a laugh, feeling his tears subside. He glanced at Carole, who gave him a look of love and understanding.

"I want to go back to McKinley. I'm a better person now, braver, stronger," Kurt said confidently. "Even if David tried something, he can't hurt me now."

Burt still looked like he wanted to protest, but Carole laid a hand on his arm.

"Let him go," she said gently. Kurt couldn't help finding the double meaning in that. She and Burt shared a look. Kurt looked at Finn, who gave him a small smile. Kurt turned back to his father when he spoke.

"If there's anything, any sign of trouble, I want to know about it." He looked at both Kurt and Finn, until both nodded their assent. "Good." Burt picked up his fork, effectively ending the conversation.

...

"How'd it go?" came Blaine's voice on the first ring.

"Hi, hello, how are you?" Kurt replied, amusedly. He heard Blaine let out a sigh.

"Hi," Blaine said a moment later, less impatient but no less concerned. Kurt took pity on the other boy.

"It went fine." Kurt had called Mercedes and Rachel before calling Blaine, his barely contained excitement bubbling over as the girls squealed at his news. They had talked about getting together for their next sleepover and songs they would try for Nationals. And Kurt had felt happy. But now, hearing Blaine's voice brought him back to reality. He was sure of his decision, sure of what he would regain, but that didn't mean he couldn't be sad about what he was giving up.

"Good." Blaine tried to sound encouraging, happy, but he fell short. He knew this was the best for Kurt, knew this was Kurt's chance to shine, but he couldn't help feeling like he was being left behind.

"He's going to start a chapter of PFLAG with me," Kurt added lightly.

"How did you swing that?" Blaine asked, humor and disbelief in his voice.

"I threatened to expose him."

"Really? What if he'd refused?" Blaine knew Kurt would never actually do that, would never intentionally hurt another person, even if they were hurting him.

"He didn't." Blaine didn't say anything else, didn't want to say how worried he was that Kurt had confronted Karofsky. His imagination and worry had been in overdrive since Kurt had drove away from Dalton that afternoon. "I'm sorry." Kurt didn't know what else to say. Blaine shook himself out of his reverie.

"Don't be." Blaine continued after a beat. "I told them," Blaine said, knowing Kurt would understand he meant the other Warblers. "They wanted to say goodbye."

"I'm sorry." Kurt had wanted to enjoy his time with the Warblers the day before; he hadn't really thought about their reaction when they found out. And he hadn't meant to make Blaine tell them. "I'll stop by soon," Kurt added.

"Don't worry about it. They understand. And we made plans."

"Really?" Kurt's interest was piqued.

"Yep," Blaine replied, humor in his voice.

"And am I allowed to be privy to these plans?"

"Nope. It's a secret. You'll find out soon."

"Does it involve seeing you?" Kurt heard the hope in his voice, but didn't care. Blaine's laugh filled him with even more hope, hope that they would be okay.

"Maybe," Blaine teased. "Yes," he amended, laughing at Kurt's dramatic sigh.

"Then I don't really care about the rest," Kurt revealed. Blaine chuckled at Kurt's unabashedly pleased tone. "Did you finish your English essay?" Kurt and Blaine had spent a lot of time studying together, even before they were more than friends, and Kurt had found that Blaine liked to do everything at the last minute. Kurt had tried to get him to plan ahead, but when Blaine still got straight A's, it was hard to convince him to change his ways.

"Of course not."

"Blaine."

"I started it." He sounded not at all chagrined.

"Do you want some help?" Kurt asked eagerly. Kurt was in a different English class, but being such a nerd, had read Blaine's latest reading assignment along with him. Jane Eyre. It was, after all, a classic.

"I think I can manage," Blaine replied good-naturedly. "But I should go finish it up," he added reluctantly. Silence reigned for a long moment.

"I'll miss you tomorrow," Kurt offered.

"Me too." Another moment of silence. "You're going to be great," Blaine added earnestly.

"You've said that before."

"And I'll say it again."

"Thanks," Kurt said sincerely.

"I'll see you Friday."

...

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled across the McKinley High parking lot. Blaine and the Warblers were piling into a series of cars at the back of the lot when Kurt spied them. Blaine turned around, and Trent placed a hand briefly on his shoulder. Kurt walked quickly toward the group. Blaine met him a few paces from the rest of the Warblers, Kurt a little out of breath. Despite his sadness, Blaine couldn't resist smiling at the dramatic way Kurt fanned himself with his top hat, or at the way Kurt pulled him into another hug. Blaine wrapped his arms around the other boy tightly, never wanting to let go. But they pulled away a few seconds later, arms still connected. Both had to blink away the tears.

"It hasn't even been a day," Blaine joked soberly.

"I know," Kurt said, taking a shaky deep breath. "I just didn't want you to leave yet." Blaine smiled ruefully, tugging lightly at Kurt's jacket collar.

"Nice outfit."

"Only thing about Dalton I won't miss: the lack of wardrobe variety." They shared a smile.

"We need to get back before final period," Blaine said reluctantly. He glanced back at his fellow Warblers. Wes and David smiled, coming closer.

"How did you get out of class?" Kurt asked.

"We're flying under the radar," David answered, smirking. Kurt and Blaine smiled at that.

"I wish we could all be together," Kurt said, frowning. He added sincerely, "the song was perfect. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Kurt," Wes obliged.

Blaine gave Kurt another quick hug, whispering Kurt's words back to him, "I'm never saying goodbye." He pulled away to see Kurt smiling, and let go of the other boy. Kurt waved as the Warblers said their goodbyes, got into their cars, and departed.

...


End file.
